Dog Days
"Dog Days" is a season 1 episode that teaches the dangers of dog bites, how to avoid strange dogs, and how to take good care of of a dog. It aired on July 21, 2006. Episode info As the Danger Rangers prepare for their dog safety demo at the county fair two kids named Alice and Willie Buckster plan to get a dog of their own for the pooch parade where they to get the dog Willie meets on the way to school named Rufio. While Burt, Squeeky, and Fallbot continue to perfect the robotic dog (aka the danger ranger x-7000 canine demo unit), Sully and Kitty work with Alice and Willie to find the right dog at Mr. Sherman's dog shelter. Plot SAVO wakes Sully up, reminding him of the Pooch Parade at a county fair, but when he gets dressed, as Kitty points out, he had put his shirt on backwards, so he claims it's backwards day. Kitty calls him a nut, and they both go up the escalator (still barefoot), with Kitty wondering if Burt's got his latest invention ready. Meanwhile, upstairs, Burt is still working on his invention, awaited by an eager Fallbot. Burt reveals it to be a robot dog, known as the Canine X-7000. Sully, Kitty, and Burt review dog safety with Fallbot, who shows how much he knows about it. Kitty compliments the look of the robot dog, as it reminds her of Buddy, a dog she once owned as a kitten. Fallbot, after seeing sparks go off on the robot dog, therefore names him Sparky. Sparky then "break-dances" (according to Sully), so Kitty says he's not fit to be taken to the county fair. Burt and Fallbot decide to make some adjustments to him before the parade, and Sparky meows like a cat. Sully and Kitty leave, with Sully amusing Fallbot with the imperative to meet them out in the "barking lot," much to Kitty's chagrin. At the county fair, two siblings named Willie and Alice Buckster feel like they'll never own a dog because their parents find it too much of a responsibility. Sully and Kitty arrive and give bags of dog treats to kids who own and have dogs. Mr. Sherman, the owner of the dog shelter, spreads this information. Since Willie is with one of the dogs, Sully asks him for permission to pet the dog, but Willie tells him he's not his. Jackie, a girl turtle with glasses and pigtails, tells Sully that he is hers, that the dog's name is Cookie, and that it's okay for him to pet him. Sully pets Cookie, and Willie takes Alice with her to an alley to lure an alley dog to the parade. Willie lures the dog, whom he names Rufio, after a Lost Boy, with his bag's contents. At the tent, they find out dogs have to be on a leash, so Willie attempts this with a rope to use in its place. However, Rufio aggressively runs with him in tow, and he can't let go. Savo alerts Sully and Kitty, and so Sully burns the rope into two pieces, and Kitty catches Willy. Worried, Alice runs, but trips, and Rufio approaches. She tells Sully to run from Rufio, but he refuses, and says to stand still as a tree (he does so). But because Alice was on the ground in the first place, he tells her to act like a log instead. (More to come.) Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Sparky *Willie Buckster *Alice Buckster *Mr. and Mrs. Buckster *Jackie *Cookie *Rufio *Buddy *Mr. Sherman *Jenny *County Fair Truck Driver *Sausage Chef *Background Trio (totally offscreen) *Wendy (cameo) *Raccoon Boy (song segment only) *Raccoon Dad (song segment only) *Raccoon Mom (song segment only) *Raccoon Boy's Dog (song segment only) *Raccoon Girl (photo in song segment only) Machine * DR Hoverdisks Locations * Sully's Room * Sherman's Dog Shelter Quotes *'Sully:' Good morning, Kitty. Kitty: (giggles) Sully. Sully: That's my name, and safety's my game. Kitty: Good, 'cause gettin' dressed by yourself is definitely not evem in your league. (Sully is shown wearing his shirt backwards. He notices it, but...) Sully: (chuckles) Oh, uh, you didn't get the memo? Yeah, see, today's uh, Backwards Day, Kitty. Yeah. We're supposed to everything todally backwards. Walk this way. Kitty: (giggles) Sully, you nut. (They get onto the escalator.) *'Burt:' I finally present... Fallbot: Hot Diggity Dog! Burt: No, but quite possibly the next best thing. *'Sully:' Careful, Fallbot. How do you know he won't mega-bite you? *'Kitty:' What's Sparky doing? Sully: Breakdancing? (He break-dances and raps, too.) *'Fallbot:' Come on, Sparky! (Sparky mews like a kitten.) Sully: That dog is one strange cat. *'Kitty:' Catch up with us after the pooch parade, fellas. Sully: Yeah. You can meet us out in the "barking lot." (Fallbot laughs and circles around Sully and Kitty as they walk) Fallbot: (still laughing) "Barking lot!" That's a good one, Sully! You're funny! You're a funny guy! Kitty: Oh, brother. I can see what kind of day this is gonna get. *'Sully:' Wow. Cool dog. Can I pet him? Willie: '''Oh. Uh. He's not mine. '''Jackie: He's mine, Ranger Sully. His name's Cookie. It's okay to pat him. He likes it. Sully: (petting Cookie) Atta boy, Cookie. Ah, look at you, yeah. You're a good dog. Who's a good dog? You are, Cookie. *'Willie:' I call him Rufio, after the Lost Boys, 'cause he's a lost dog. Get it? *'Squeeky:' You ever heard of Frisbees? *'Sully:' All right! Looks like this rescue... Kitty: Please don't say it! Sully: Say what? Kitty: "Looks like this rescue has gone to the dogs." Sully: I wasn't gonna say that. Kitty: You weren't? Sully: No, I was just gonna say, "Looks like this rescue... wasn't as ruff as I thought." Kitty: (as Sully laughs) ''See? Ugh! I knew it! ('Sully:' Hey. What?) '''Kitty:' Every time. *'Squeeky:' (as Max Toupée) "Max Toupée, Game Show Guru" to you, Slave-o! Songs *Don't Startle a Dog *A Dog Is a Love Sponge Miscellaneous * Wheel of Kibble * Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval Gallery Kitty and Sully night time.PNG Sully microphone.PNG Sully sleep.PNG Sully catapults.PNG Sully awake.PNG Sully and Fallbot.PNG Sully pjs.PNG Trivia *Squeeky (as Max Toupee) calls Savo "Slave-o" for the third time (the first two being "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Fires and Liars"), but unlike the last two times, Savo doesn't correct him. *Speaking of, for once, Savo calls Squeeky by his regular name. *Kevin Michael Richardson (Burble) and Frank Welker both voice story-telling animals in Adventures from the Book of Virtues, with Richardson as Plato, and Welker as Sock. *Charlie Adler, John Kassir, Rob Paulsen, and Frank Welker all do voices in Tiny Toon Adventures, with Adler and Kassir primarily as Buster Bunny, Paulsen primarily as Fowlmouth and Arnold, and Welker primarily as Furrball, Gogo Dodo, and Byron the Basset Hound. *John Kassir and Frank Welker also do animal vocal effects in Disney's film Pocahontas, with Kassir as Meeko and Welker as Flit. *Jerry Houser (Sully) and Frank Welker also did voices in the series The Biskitts (as Shiner and the vocal effects of the Moat Monster, respectively). *Frank Welker had something to do with certain Flintstones franchise with certain cast or crew members of Danger Rangers: **Houser voiced the adult Bamm-Bamm, and Welker voiced both Barney and Dino in the Flintstones specials I Yabba-Dabba-Doo and Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby. Also, Adler was Rocky, and Hamill was Slick in the latter special. **David Ehrman and Frank Welker participated in A Flintstone Family Christmas, with Ehrman (the writer of this episode) writing the teleplay, and Welker voicing Barney Rubble. **Grey DeLisle and Kevin Michael Richardson voiced the Rubbles (and some other characters) in The Flintstones: On the Rocks!, along with John Kassir in minor roles, and Frank Welker as Dino, for one. *Kari Wahlgren (the voice of Alice and Mrs. Barkster) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Jackie in this episode and Kitty altogether) both did voices of a character named Mindy and the mother of Penny, respectively, in Disney's 2008 animated feature Bolt. *Speaking of Wahlgren and DeLisle, they each voiced certain sisters of Ariel in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, with DeLisle voicing two sisters (Arista and Aquata), and Wahlgren as only one: Attina. Also, Richardson and Paulsen each voiced two sea creatures. *Frank Welker and Rob Paulsen all did certain voices in Return to Neverland, with Welker doing certain animal vocal effects (like Nana II and the Octopus) and Paulsen doing pirate voices (among additional voices). *Paulsen and Welker did voices in another Disney sequel, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, with Paulsen as the Grand Duke, Jaq (including his human form, "Sir Hugh"), Bert (not to be confused with Ranger Burt), the Baker, and the Flower Vendor, and Welker as the vocal effects of all three non-speaking animal characters (Lucifer, Pom-Pom, and Bruno). *Kevin Michael Richardson and Kari Wahlgren both did voices for The Lion Guard, with Richardson as Basi (Beshte's father) and Wahlgren as a Young Rhino. *Jerry Houser, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, and Frank Welker all did voices in the direct-to-video sequel Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. Houser voiced Mr. Zuckerman and additional voices; Adler voiced Templeton and Lurvy; Paulsen voiced the villainous fox Farley, Mr. Arable, and additional voices; and Frank Welker did additional animal voices. *Charlie Adler (Savo), Jerry Houser (Sully), and Frank Welker also had certain voice roles in Disney's film Aladdin. Adler was Gazeem (the thief at the beginning of the film), while Welker did the vocal effects of Abu the Monkey, those of Rajah the Tiger, and the spoken words of the Cave of Wonders, and Houser was an additional voice actor for the movie. **Subsequently, here in this episode, Adler had one voice-over role, and Welker had three, just like in Aladdin. *Frank Welker, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Charlie Adler, and Kevin Michael Richardson all guest-starred on the Disney series The Emperor's New School. Goofs * In the "A Dog Is a Love Sponge" segment, during the photo album montage, in the birthday party picture, the raccoon boy just instantly gets taller and his shirt turns solid red while the beach picture is coming on. * Again, in said song segment, when the dog is being walked, the raccoon boy's arm is shown with a blue sleeve, but when we see all of him, the shirt is red. Also, for three instants, his mouth vanishes. * Briefly, part of Sparky's collar turns black when Kitty puts a leash on him and says they'd better not take him to the county fair while he's acting weird. * During the part where Burt says, "Don't worry, Kitty," his lips don't move. * While Willie and Alice are running while Willie is carrying dog biscuits to take Rufio with him, the soles of their feet have pads (one round pink one per sole), but normally, they don't have any. * Again, when Alice trips in the parking lot among Rufio and Sully, the soles of her feet have pads of the same color as her fur. * When Sully is petting Cookie, his left whiskers briefly disappear and reappear twice. * In the Buddy flashback, Young Kitty's hand paws are pink throughout without any white zigzag connection. * Also, when Young Kitty stops during a walk because Buddy is chewing on a newspaper, her left foot appears bigger than her right one. * Sully asks Willie Buckster for permission to pet Cookie, who isn't Willie's dog. But earlier, he and Kitty had passed bags of dog biscuits to a few dog owners, including Jackie (Cookie's owner), who is with Cookie. Did Sully forget or something? * While Sully is making his pun joke, during the "as I thought" part of his line, Kitty's face turns from quarter-right to quarter-left instantly without any actual movement. * When Burble shouts, "Spin the giant biscuits," the crowd around him moves their mouths, but their voices are not heard. Relevant Lessons Not Taught * Never give bones from chicken, turkey, duck, goose, or any other poultry to a dog, for it splinters and will cause him or her to bleed inside. * For the same reason, keep razors out of a dog's reach. They have sharp blades. * Never feed chocolate, grapes or raisins, or anything from the onion family (such as leeks and garlic) to a dog; they're poisonous to them. * Keep pencils, pens, toothbrushes, or other things that are stick-like in appearance out of a dog's reach; he or she will chew them up. * That goes for orthodontic headgear because it has little sharp hooks, and orthodontic retainers for the same reason, but a dog could mistake them for doggy treats. * Dogs can't handle gas like people can, and therefore can't burp, so never give them soda or any other carbonated drink. * Make sure that your dog can't get into the trash and take things out of it, especially things with raw meat juice. * Dogs are not supposed to eat pizza, though Sparky eats Squeeky's whole. * Make sure there are no pills or any kind of medicine within your dog's reach, or he or she will mistake it for a treat and get poisoned. If a spill is made, clean it up, and make sure the dog is not in the room where the spill is made (see "Medicine Mix-Up"). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in which Savo gets cheesed Category:Episodes without Villains